Meet You
by arisankjm
Summary: Semenjak kita bertemu, hari-hari ini menjadi harta yang tak tergantikan, itu selalu ada dihatiku, terima kasih / "Aku bersyukur aku pernah mengenalmu dan masuk dalam kehidupanmu" / "Terima kasih, telah mengubah hidupku yang monoton ini menjadi berwarna, terima kasih untuk segalanya" /
1. Chapter 1

Meet You

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story : arisankjm

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : OOC ; Alur (mungkin) cepat ; kesalahan EYD ; Typo ; dls.

.

.

Read and Review

.

.

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

Melangkah pergi kelas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di parkiran sekolah saat bel pulang sekolah berdenting nyaring memenuhi seisi penjuru sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke, segera masuk dan melesat dengan mobilnya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Sial!"

Sesekali tangannya membanting keras setir mobilnya. Menggumamkan umpatan kasar yang mungkin hanya dapat didengarnya seorang diri. Umpatan-umpatan itu tak pernah berhenti kala ingatan tentang satu malam, dimana malam itu menyebabkan orang tuanya harus berpisah. Sang kepala keluarga dan nyonya besar, harus berpisah tanpa adanya lagi sebuah ikatan, pernikahan.

Menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat saat kedua matanya menangkap gambaran seorang wanita paruh baya yang memasukkan beberapa tumpuk koper ke bagasi mobil. Keluar dengan membanting pintunya, Sasuke menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ibu!"

Menarik lengan sang ibu untuk menjauh dari bagasi mobil. Mengambil semua koper yang dimasukkan sebelumnya. Setelahnya, menghadap sang ibu dengan tatapan marah, kecewa, dan sedih.

"Aku rela kalau ibu bercerai dengan ayah. Tapi, kalau ibu pergi, aku tidak bisa!" ucap Sasuke dengan putus asa.

Ibunya hanya terdiam. Tidak menanggapi ataupun menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Hanya memasukkan kembali koper-kopernya ke dalam bagasi. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ibu minta kau menjaga ayahmu dengan baik."

Menatap nanar ke arah mobil ibunya. Semakin lama, mobil itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempat, mengingat kembali ucapan ibunya tadi sebelum pegi meninggalkannya.

Dan ucapan itulah menjadi penanda, bahwa dia dengan sang ibu tidak akan bertukar sapa untuk waktu yang lama. Meskipun sang ibu adalah pemilik sekolah tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu sekarang.

"kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berminat membalas sapaan wanita -penghancur rumah tangga orang tuanya- yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Sasuke bahwa kali ini dia yang berkuasa dirumah ini, setelah ibunya pergi.

Berjalan melewati simpanan ayahnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup kamarnya dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Baginya, kali ini tidak ada lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga dalam dirinya. Diawali dengan kepergian kakak laki-lakinya karena kecelakaan, disusul ibunya yang mulai muak dengan perilaku ayahnya.

Sang ayah yang sangat gila bekerja, seseorang dengan tingkat sempurna yang tinggi. Orang berkuasa di dunia bisnis Jepang ini banyak digambarkan sebagai suami idaman, karena drama yang diperankan sangat bagus jika menyangkut pernikahan dengan istrinya. Namun, semua presepsi itu salah. Bermuka dua, gambaran yang pas untuk menggambarkan sosok Uchiha Fugaku, bos besar Uchiha _Enterprise_ , ayah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, tidak ada bedanya dari sifat sang suami. Mengabaikan kedua anaknya untuk terus bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Dari sifat ibunyalah, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha menjadi seseorang yang tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Tidak segila ayah dan ibunya, sulung Uchiha masih sering memperhatikan adiknya disaat kedua orang tua mereka mengabaikannya. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan mobil hebat membuat Uchiha Itachi harus meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur saat Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Suasana sunyi, hanya detak jarum jam yang berbunyi. Saat dirinya akan masuk ke dalam ruang mimpi, Sasuke segera bangkit. Sedikit saja memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi, maka semua yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi akan keluar. Segera bangkit dan membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan jeans biru tua yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam.

Saat dirinya melangkah turun menuju mobilnya, langkah itu terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah suara datang menyapanya. "Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?"

"Apa aku harus melapor kepadamu, Izanami Yuna- _san_?" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kau tahu kan aku sekarang berkuasa disini. Jadi semua kegiatan harus melapor padaku! Dan lagi, margaku sudah berganti Uchiha, Sialan!" bentak Yuna.

"Kau bukan yang berkuasa disini. Dan kau bukan siapa-siapa disini. Aku pergi."

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke terus berjalan, menghiraukan teriakan wanita yang terus meneriakkan namanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Menuju ke sebuah tempat dimana semuanya dalam keadan hening, tanpa adanya rasa haus akan kekuasaan dan orang-orang yang selalu mengaturnya.

Menepikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai ditempat yang ditujunya. Berada di tepi pantai di malam musim panas sungguh menenangkan. Keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke menyadarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pintu mobil. Diam, hanya diam. Menikmati semilir angin musim panas bercampur dengan hawa angin laut sungguh menenangkan pikiran Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Segera, ia menghapus air matanya. Tapi, semakin Sasuke menghapusnya, semakin banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Dan kali ini, Sasuke membiarkan itu. Menangis dengan di selimuti perasaan dan pikiran yang kacau.

Sebelum akhirnya, Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobil dan mengemudikannya menuju sebuah tempat benama rumah.

Matahari menyapa Sasuke melalui gorden transparannya. Pagi kembali lagi. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Dentingan piring dan sendok menghiasi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Tidak ada yang mau membuka obrolan pagi. Tiga orang penghuni yang duduk di setiap kursi meja makan terlihat asik dengan dunianya. Kejadian ini terus berlangsung bahkan sebelum ibu Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan Itachi meninggalkannya. Tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, Sasuke segera menyudahi acara sarapannya.

"Sasuke," ucapan sang ayah menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Segera, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

"Nanti malam, aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak kolegaku. Bersiaplah."

"Apa aku harus datang? Kurasa itu tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yuna memanggil Sasuke. Membuat sang empu harus berhenti melangkah lagi sebelum menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

"Mau apa kau?"

Yuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak dari suaminya yang satu ini. mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, Yuna menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku tidak paham. Anak satu ini sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Kenapa sangat digilai di sekolahnya? Bahkan suamiku sampai mengenalkanmu ke koleganya," sindir Yuna.

"kau cemburu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja ke Uchiha Fugaku kalau kau mau menikah dengan salah satu koleganya asalkan orang itu kaya dan tampan?" balas membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau! Kurang ajar kau!" bentak Yuna.

Tidak berminat untuk meneruskan pertengkaran dan balasan untuk ibu tirinya, Sasuke berbalik menuju mobilnya. Menyalakannya dan langsung pergi menuju sekolah.

"Kyaa! Sasuke- _senpai_! Aku mencintaimu!

"Sasuke- _senpai_! Jadihlah kekasihku!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau terlihat tampan pagi ini! aku bersyukur melihatmu!"

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Semua teriakan itu terdengar kala Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Menatap semua dengan tatapan tajam, menghiraukannya dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Meskipun tidak sepatutnya dikatakan santai, yang pada kenyataan, semua fans mengikutinya dari belakang. Seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya.

Masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santai. Tetap membiarkan semua fans menerikakkan namanya. Sebenarnya, teriakan mereka membuat telinga Sasuke sakit dan membuat pusing dengan tingkah anehnya. Sampai sebuah tepukan dipundak membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Pagi artis. Bisa tidak kau membuat para fansmu pergi dari depan kelas? Kau tahu, aku sangat kesusahan untuk masuk ke kelasku sendiri. Mengerikan."

"Aku juga tahu itu, Dobe," balas Sasuke.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Teme," ucap salah satu sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan tawanya yang terdengar menggelikan. Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa diketahui teman lamanya itu. Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak masih kecil, karena pertemuan tidak sengaja antara mereka di pesta perusahaan keluarga Uzumaki.

Semua murid berhamburan kala dentingan bel yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring. Banyak dari murid langsung berlari menuju satu tujuan, kantin sekolah. Tak heran, kantin biasa disebut medan perang atau neraka sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, hampir seluruh murid yang tidak membawa bekal menyatu menjadi satu di kantin sekolah. Bersyukurlah untuk yang selalu membawa bekal.

Sasuke berjalan pelan. Melawan arus dari kebanyakan murid yang menuju kantin. Tidak, tujuan Sasuke bukan kesana. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kedamaian dunia yang sangat jarang didapatkannya. Menuju sebuah taman dibelakang, disitulah tujuan Sasuke sekarang.

Melihat keadaan sekitar, Sasuke melanjutkan tujuannya. Berbaring dibawah pohon besar yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah taman. Sangat sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada kericuhan yang biasa didengar disekolah ataupun dirumah. Kemeja musim panas yang dikeluarkan melambai-lambai diterpa angin musim panas. Begitu juga rambut berwarna raven yang memang dari awal tidak pernah dirapikannya itu. Dan sampai akhirnya, kedua bola mata hitamnya tersembunyi sempurna di masing-masing kelopak matanya.

Dentingan suara sedikit mengusik Uchiha bungsu yang sedang tidur. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan tanpa berminat pindah dari posisi sebelumnya, berbaring. Sedikit melebarkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar dentingan suara itu. Piano. Satu hal yang didengarnya kala itu.

Lama-kelamaan, Sasuke membuat dirinya terhanyut oleh permainan piano seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Dentingan dengan perpaduan antara satu nada dengan nada yang lain sangat pas. Karena rasa penasarannya, Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ruang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, ruang musik.

Seorang perempuan dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut indigo panjangnya yang sedikit berterbangan saat angin masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Jendela yang dari awal memang terbuka membuat akses Sasuke untuk melihat perempuan itu semakin jelas.

Kaki mungilnya yang terkadang menginjak pedal piano diikuti jari-jemarinya yang bergerak lincah diatas tuts hitam dan putih membuat pandangan Sasuke benar-benar tidak teralihkan. Seakan tersihir oleh kecantikan dan keindahan melodi yang dibuat perempuan itu.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu saat perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya selesai memainkan satu lagu. Bola mata lavender yang semula tertutup, kali ini menatapnya lembut. Sungguh indah. Kenapa makhluk seindah ini tidak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya?

Kenapa dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dimiliki?


	2. Chapter 2

Meet You

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story : arisankjm

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : OOC ; Alur (mungkin) cepat ; kesalahan EYD ; Typo ; dls.

.

.

Please

Read and Review

.

.

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

Wajah yang mungil dengan poni yang menjuntai ke bawah menutupi alisnya sangat disayang jika matanya tidak menangkap gambaran perempuan itu. Seragam yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat imut. Ada perasaan yang mengusik Sasuke jika terus-menerus menatap perempuan itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Suara yang menyapa indra pendengarn Sasuke membuatnya tersadar dari dunia fantasinya. Segera, ia menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah jendela di luar ruang musik. Hyuuga Hinata, nama perempuan itu. Hanya menyebutkan namanya dalam hati, Sasuke sudah merasa sangat, bahagia?

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa kau tidak bosan selalu berada disini?"

Satu fakta, perempuan itu selalu ada di ruang musik. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menuliskan itu dalam otaknya. Ah tidak, ada dua fakta, perempuan itu juga pandai menarikan jemarinya di atas piano.

"Kenapa harus bosan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Yah, mungkin saja kau bosan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Ah, hampir masuk ya? Cepat sekali. Ayo!"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar pintu ruang musik ditutup kembali. Keadaan kosong menyapa pandangan Sasuke saat mengintipkan matanya ke dalam ruang musik. Melihat sesuatu tergeletak di dekat piano menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Melompat masuk melewati jendela, ia langsung mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kain berbentuk persegi berwarna lavender. Saputangan, dengan rajutan yang bertuliskan 'Hinata' berwarna ungu tua. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya, Sasuke memasukkan saputangan itu ke dalam sakunya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang musik. Menghiraukan bel tanda masuk kelas yang sudah berdering lebih dari 5 menit yang lalu.

Berjalan menuju rak yang menyusun beberapa buku berisi not-not balok. Sasuke mengambil salah satunya dan membaca judulnya, _Gurlitt Sonatina in C major op.54 no.1_. Ia pernah memainkannya sekali saat bersama kakaknya, dulu.

Segera, ia membawa ke piano yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan. Meletakkannya di atas piano, Sasuke memainkan not-not balok itu meskipun tidak seindah apa yang dibuat perempuan itu. Tetap memainkannya sampai lagu itu berakhir. Puas dengan permainannya sendiri, Sasuke segera berdiri dan meletakkan kembali buku itu ditempat semula. Saat akan berjalan keluar, ada satu kemungkinan yang Sasuke lupakan,

Kenapa cara bicara perempuan itu, Hyuuga Hinata, sedikit aneh?

"Hei Hinata- _chan_ , tadi di ruang musik sepertinya ada seseorang selain kau?"

Hinata yang berjalan di samping sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

"Hm, benarkah itu? Tapi aku merasa sendirian kok tadi," jelas Hinata.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata mendecak kesal. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya tadi hanya omong kosong. Tapi sebenarnya, Sakura juga meragukan apa yang dikatakannya baru saja. Apa tadi yang dilihatnya itu, hantu?

Menggeleng kencang membuat Hinata menatap aneh kearah sahabatnya itu. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hinata cemas. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Merasa kikuk dengan apa yang barusa dilakukannya tadi.

"Tidak kok. Eh, ayo Hinata- _chan_ bel sudah terdengar! Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran favoritku!" seru Sakura.

"Itu salahmu ka-, Sakura- _chan,_ tunggu."

Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika, langkah Sakura terhenti. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak Ada. Kosong. Hanya dirinya yang berdiri di depan kelas. Kemana Hinata? Bukankah tadi dia berlari bersamanya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas?

Saat tangannya akan membuka pintu kelas, Sakura berbalik arah. Menghiraukan fakta bahwa pelajaran favoritnya sudah dimulai. Ia memilih untuk mencari Hinata. Dengan cemas, Sakura berlari mengitari koridor sekolah. Jantung berpacu dengan cepat. Bagaimana seandinya Hinata diculik? Bagaimana jika Hinata-?

Menepis semua pikiran negatif yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa diculik jika hilangnya dalam lingkungan sekolah. Saat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran negati, satu kemungkinan tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya, ruang musik.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, ia membuka pelan pintu ruangan saat dirinya samar-samar mendengar suara dentingan piano. Mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruang musik seolah anak kecil yang takut jika ketahuan mengintip. Di dalamnya hanya terlihat kakak kelasnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Kenapa dia disini_ , pikir Sakura. Sejak kapan? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai? Tidak bergeming, Sakura tetap melihat kakak kelasnya itu dalam diam. Menagkap pandangannya ke kakak kelasnya yang bermain piano sekarang. Gerakan tangannya, pandangan matanya yang menatap lekat buku musik sungguh menawan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan Sakura tidak berkedip saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke.

Menggeleng kepalanya keras. Harus fokus ke satu hal, dimana Hinata! Segera, Sakura menutup pelan pintu ruang musik dan berlari lagi mencari Hinata. _Oh tidak! ia melewatkan setengah jam pelajaran favoritnya!_

Menghentikan pelariannya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk menyandar di bawah pohon besar yang ada di belakang sekolah dengan seekor kucing yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Segera -dengan wajah kesal yang dibuatnya- Sakura menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" pekiknya kala posisinya tepat di depan perempuan itu.

Yang dipanggilnya membuka kedua matanya, melihat siapa yang berteriak dihadapannya. Kucing yang sebelumnya berada dipangkuannya terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan sahabat kecilnya dan langsung menghilang entah kemana. Haruno Sakura memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal. Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit seragamnya.

"Maaf, tadi kucing itu terjebak di atas pohon dan aku membantunya turun. _Gomen ne_ , " ucap Hinata tulus.

Jika Hinata sudah mengeluarkan suaranya, entah mengapa Sakura luluh dan perasaan kesalnya terhadap perempuan didepannya ini menguap. Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Kau ini ya, membuat orang takut tahu!"

Sang raja siang hampir tenggelam, memamparkan warna jingganya ke seluruh penjuru dengan rata. Suasana sekolah kali ini sangat sepi, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Hanya segelintir anak yang masih bertahan di sekolah, entah itu kerja kelompok ataupun melakukan kegiatan ekskul. Tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya di rumah, Sasuke masih setia untuk berada disekolah. meskipun tidak ada kegiatan yang menahannya untuk tidak pulang.

Berjalan mengitari seisi sekolah Sasuke lakukan saat semua murid telah meninggalkan sekolah. Mengitarinya seorang diri, tanpa ada seorang teman ataupun fansnya sekalipun. Tanpa suara berisik yang membuat telinganya sakit. Dan entah kenapa, kakinya melangkah pergi ke ruang musik.

Lagi-lagi dentingan piano terdengar kembali. Segera, Sasuke melihat ke dalam ruang musik sekolahnya. ya, perempuan itu, Hinata, yang memainkannya. Kali ini apa yang dia mainkan seakan melompat-lompat dengan bahagia - _Stravinsky – Petrouchka Danse Russe_.

Di dinding samping pintu masuk ruang masuk, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Merasakan kembali kehanyutan dirinya dalam musik yang dimainkan Hinata. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, bahwa saputangan milik Hinata masih ada padanya.

 _Kembalikan? Tidak? Kembalikan? Tidak?_

Karena sibuk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar, kalau perempuan pemilik saputangan telah selesai memainkan pianonya dan kini berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke.

" _Senpai?_ "

Suara itu membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Entah kenapa, hanya dengar suaranya, Sasuke sangat tahu kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Hinata. Sebuah tarikan dalam dirinya membuat Sasuke segera menegapkan tubuhnya. Berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata sebenarnya membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Salah tingkah? Berdebar?

" _Senpai_ , sedang apa disini?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Oh, lalu _senpai_ , yang kau pegang bukankah itu milikku?"

Menundukkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Hinata tadi. Saputangan milik perempuan dihadapannya. Segera saja, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang memegang saputangan itu ke arah Hinata. Sebelum Hinata mengambil saputangan itu, sebuah teriakan dari belakang Sasuke terdengar sangat keras.

"Oi, Teme!"

Suara itu seketika membalikkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ck, mau apa kau, Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kenapa kau belum pulang? Lalu, sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Kau tidak gila kan Sasuke?"

"Kau bicara apa? Aku bersama sese-"

Ucapannya berhenti kala pandangannya berbalik ke arah Hinata berdiri tadi. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dihadapannya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Hinata yang tadi berada dihadapannya. Tidak ada. Seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Sasuke seorang diri.

"Kau mungkin sudah gila. Sudahlah, kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu, tadi aku bersama seseorang disini," ucap Sasuke yang masih bersikukuh dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang Teme!" seru Naruto.

Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dikatan sahabatnya itu. berjalan di belakang Naruto untuk pulang ke rumah nerakanya. Namun, pikirannya tidak memikirkan seperti apa nanti rumahnya, bagaimana keadaan rumahnya, apakah nanti ada yang menyambutnya pulang kecuali para pelayannya. Apakah akan ada pertengkaran lagi antara dirinya dengan sang ibu tiri.

Tidak, pikiran Sasuke sedang tidak ke arah sana, hanya satu yang dalam pikirannya. Membuat sedikit kerutan didahinya. Memikirkan satu keanehan dan satu pertanyaan,

Kemana gadis itu pergi? Apa perempuan itu hanya ilusi belaka yang dibuatnya?

Tetapi, jika memang itu hanya ilusi, kenapa dia terlihat sangat nyata?

.

.

.

Owatta!

Rasanya lega banget kalo udah nyelesain satu cerita gini, emang dasarnya gak biasa nulis cerita berchapter. totemo gomen, ini cerita gak tentu kapan bakalan dipublish, tapi berharapnya seminggu 2x. Cuma liat aja, kena faktor kemalesan apa nggak.

Sekian dan sankyuu~

 **Special thanks to**

 **Michi D Rebels/Ayu493/NurmalaPrieska/lovely sasuhina**


End file.
